


From Space

by Allbets



Series: Huntbastian week 2014 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allbets/pseuds/Allbets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter fom Hunter to Sebastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Space

Dear Bastian,

It is dark outside. Today I’m a little exhausted with the 5.5 hour spacewalk to inspect and replace a pump controller box on the Station’s far port truss. I guess I’m the only one awake now to write you this letter. I don’t know. Maybe Valentina is also awake to continue her sewing, which kind of getting popular in the Station since Karen Nyberg started it. 

When I was outside, I looked at the Earth occasionally. It was just breathtaking, no matter how many times you saw it. They should send a poet here. Words cannot express the feelings when I looking at the blue planet in the darkness and thinking about you. I imaged you were there somewhere looking up at the stars and thinking about me at the same time.

Once you asked me why I chose to be an astronaut. I just answered duty calls. Well, it was part of the truth. The most important reason is you. You knew when back in our boarding school days I am so determined to be engaged in military like it was the only life choice, while it was more like the life path my grandfather had chosen and his successors just followed. Then you just waltzed your way into my life and amazed me at how a free spirit can have so much life choices but ignore them all. You are the person made me give a second thought of my life and aroused my childhood dream of exploring the space. I made it to the West Point, made it to the spaceflight program and finally made it to the space.

Remember our first kiss? You kissed me after we won our first Regionals. That’s my best warbler moment. I was desperately waiting for you to take more from me at that moment but you had not. Luckily I had not been waiting for too long. 

Remember the 10-year Warbler Reunion? Although I had disappointed that you showed up with another man, I’m so glad I made it, otherwise I would not meet you again after the graduation. And our story might not developed like we did.

Remember your birthday last year? I totally forgot it and only got you a NASA watch for a birthday gift. You just threw away your Patek Philippe and said to me you would never take that off. I was happy as well as guilty; I should present you a more deliberated gift. You must had sensed that and you said, I quote, “I love this watch. You know how hard to drag the topic to the space with my colleagues and my clients? Now I can brag all time about my husband being an astronaut. A perfect gift! ” and I felt that I’m the luckiest man on earth.

I’m tangled with all the memories and thoughts about you. I wish no more that I’m with you now. Maybe one more wish, if apart from our lonely planet there were another Hunter Clarington in this universe, may he be lucky enough to live with his Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian, I love you.

With love,

Forever yours,

Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Huntbastian Week 2014 Day 4 -- Pen Pal


End file.
